


"What's happened to my kingdom?"

by QueenKaya13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin powers, Dream Smp, Flashbacks, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmare (Dream SMP Lore) - Freeform, Possession, god!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKaya13/pseuds/QueenKaya13
Summary: How did things end up like this?His once peaceful server had become one of fighting. Of war.This wasn’t what he’d intended this place to become.How did things end up like this?---(i'm bad at summaries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"What's happened to my kingdom?"

How did things end up like this?

His once peaceful server had become one of fighting. Of war.

This wasn’t what he’d intended this place to become.

How did things end up like this?

He searched through his memories

He remembered creating the server. The long, tedious process that he went through to do so.

He remembered exploring it for the first time, in awe at its beauty.

He remembered inviting his friends to join him. And they did, marvelling at his creation.

He remembered exploring it with them. Adventuring. Crafting. Building.

He remembered how they sweetly requested for some of their other friends to be invited. And for them, for their happiness he did. Was that where everything began to go wrong?

The server began to grow.

He remembered how he stepped back, becoming a spectator, not a player. There were important tasks that needed to be dealt with before he could rejoin them. While he completed his tasks, his responsibilities, he watched as new buildings appeared and more and more join requests arrived.

He accepted them.

The server grew.

Now that his duties were done, those matters now long dealt with, he was free to step out of the shadows and join his friends. They were thrilled to have him finally rejoin them.

He remembered a man, with curly brown hair, dressed in a yellow sweater with a guidatar sling across his back - Wilbur Soot was his name, that is if he remembered correctly- how he requested, ever so politely if his younger brother, Tommy? And his friends, Tubbo could be invited to the server.  
Dream agreed, knowing vaguely of them and knowing that they would enjoy their time on his server.

He remembered entering a cave?- somewhere dark  
And then-

There were no memories.

Just barely present flashes of things that may have happened.

Trying to recall what came after that made his head throb painfully. 

He clutched at his head, letting out a guttural scream, barely discernible over the sounds of war as he was assaulted by a series of images. Of memories?

He saw a man in a crown press a button after declaring “It was never meant to be!”

He saw a man with the horns of a goat upon a podium, yelling something animatedly- Dream couldn’t hear what he was saying. It was like he was underwater- as two figures in a uniform ran away, looking terrified.

He saw himself pass a stack of TNT to a man in a dirty leather trench coat. A manic spark danced in his eyes as he took it.

He saw an explosion of white and blue and red as a young boy screamed in agony.

He saw-

He saw all of this in mere moments.

He clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his skin as the intense barrage of images? of memories? faded away.

He took a deep breath, trying to still his mind as the battle continued to rage around him.

Another memory overtook him.

“What’s up with your mask Dream?” George asked.  
“This?” He gestured to his mask. He couldn’t see it but he knew it was black painted with an orange smiley-face. “Someone complained that I never wore anything other than my green hoodie with my mask and netherite with my mask. So I decided to swap them out. And I figured why not get in the festive mood.”  
“Firstly Halloween has already happened.” Dream let out a laugh at this. It sounded off... “Secondly you know you can take off your mask around us, right?”  
Dream’s voice softened as he replied, “If it was just us three- I would. But you wanted me to add others so…” He trailed off, leaving that hanging in the air between them.

He took a deep breath, his mind coming to a still as the memory faded.

Opening his eyes again- when had he closed them?- he found himself floating just above the battle.

He pulled off his mask, his black mask.

Looking down at it, it clicked. He realised what had happened.

“Stop.” he called out.

No one heard him.

“Stop.” he called out again, his voice all made of silk with a new echo, a new thrum. Everything stopped.

Nothing moved. Not the people. Not the trees. Not even the wind stirred.

It was as though he’d frozen time itself, but... he couldn’t do that... could he?

“Look at me.” he commanded.

The world unpaused and everyone swivelled to look at him. They made no move to continue fighting.

They took him in. His maskless face. His green eyes glowing, body pulsing with a golden light as he hovered there in the air before them.

“Listen.”

He drifted down to them. “I don’t know what exactly led up to this. But I do know what’s the cause.”

He floated over to Tommy, tracing a finger down his cheek.

Tommy stepped back, away from Dream’s touch, fury dancing in his eyes.

“What is the cause? Do you know Tommy?”  
“You.” he spat, raising his sword.  
“In a way.” Dream conceded with a dip of his head.  
He held up the black mask. “Nightmare.”  
A black form oozed out of the mask, leaving the ceramic mask white once more. It formed itself into a crude imitation of him. If Dream was the god of light, of order then this was his counterpart, the god of darkness, of chaos. It’s twisted orange smile never wavered as it spoke, it;s voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.  
“So you woke up.”  
“I did.”  
It shrugged. “It was fun while it lasted.”  
“Goodbye.”  
“As always this won’t be the last you see of me. I’ll still be waiting. I’ll always be waiting. Waiting for you to accept, to claim the darkest parts of yourself. To accept, to claim me-”  
Dream grinned cruelly and clenched his fist. It vanished in a flash of golden light.

He turned to face Tommy and all the rest again. “Nightmare is the reason. He- it is the darkest parts of me, the worst parts of me. The ones that I keep locked up, suppressed in the depths of my mind. I will never accept, I will never claim those parts of me.” He took a deep breath.  
Twelve years ago it manifested for the first time. It took control of me, as it did here. ...I slaughtered the entire server. It was a hardcore server.” He swallowed roughly. “They’re all dead. Dead because of me. Because of Nightmare. The day I broke free of its influence I swore to never let it defeat me again and- and I’ve failed. For that I apologise to you all. I do not know how it happened but despite that it did.” He let out a long-suffering sigh. “I will not let Nightmare ruin this place.”

He closed his eyes, floating into the sky and began to chant in some strange language of twisting, shifting sounds. 

Swirls of golden light left his body and darted across the land, restoring it to what it had once been.

**Author's Note:**

> help idk how to tag. If I've missed any please let me know!


End file.
